


Good morning, Mr. Malik

by letsjustpickonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Main person is you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustpickonedirection/pseuds/letsjustpickonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is a student and Mr. Malik, or Zayn to you, is the new English teacher. The both of you develop an interesting relationship that is not an ideal student-teacher relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos

“Honey! Come on! Come get some breakfast!” my mom yelled.

“Coming!” I quickly responded out of habit. I finished stacking my books on my bookshelf and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. The smell of pancakes filling up my nostrils. It honestly smelled amazing.

I took two in my plate and put butter on the top one. I smothered them in syrup receiving looks from my sister and my mother. I just shrugged and went to go sit down with my brother. We had a mild conversation because both of us were so hungry after a long night.

Let me give you some background information. My name is (Y/N). I’m 17 years old. I have an older sister and brother leaving me the youngest in the family. Our long night was coming back from our family holiday in Europe. My mom thought it would be a good idea for us to go on a vacation seeing that we hadn’t had one in a very long time. My dad quickly agreed and we were off. For two whole months we spent quality family time together in Europe that was much needed. With my sister and brother both at college, we lost the connection or bond that we once had. It was good to bring that up again.

Now it was almost time for school to start again. My sister and brother had their first day today and I kind of felt bad for them seeing that they didn’t get much rest. They soon left and so did my parents. I was left at home which I didn’t mind at all. I went back to my room and blasted my iPod to finish unpacking. After I was done, I was pretty hungry again. I knew there wasn’t any food at home so I decided to go out to a local bar and grill.

As I arrived at the grill and parked my car, I walked up to the familiar door. It felt like I hadn’t been here in ages. I walked in and sat by the bar on one of the stools and ordered a burger. I looked over to my right to see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

He had tan brown skin like mine but may be a little lighter. His dark hair was flattened across his head in sort of a messy look. His cheek bones were perfectly sculpted. His chocolate yet hazel eyes had a little twinkle in them. He had his ears pierced and had a few visible tattoos which gave him this kind of “bad-boy” look. His arms showed that he worked out but they were just the perfect size. His t-shirt stuck to his body a little defining his abs. This boy was fit. He was honestly sexy.

I found myself checking him out. I looked up and down his body and then stared at his face. He was so into the book he was reading that I don’t think he could feel my stares. That’s what I thought. He suddenly looked up to meet my eyes. I looked down and away not noticing that my food had arrived. I felt heat coming to my cheeks and heard a quiet chuckle.

“You do know that staring isn’t polite, right?” he spoke. His accent showed that he wasn’t from here but from England.

I completely ignored his statement and went to ask my question. “What part of England are you from?”

He looked at me surprised. Probably wondering how I knew he was from England. “Uhm, Bradford. It’s a sort of a small town up north. I didn’t think you would know I was from England.”

“Yeah, I just came back from there so I know the accents. Anyway, what book are you reading?” I asked politely yet flirtatiously.

“Oh, just some book I have to read for my job. I’m teaching English so they want to me read this so I can give my students an assignment on it. What about you? What’s your major?” he asked.

Major? Did I look like I was in college? People tell me I don’t even look 16 yet alone to be in college. I decided to play along and tell him what my plans were. “Oh, um, I’m studying biology. Pre-med is my major. I have a minor in English though. Just something I like to do on the side.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re a double major? That is something. But what is a smart pretty girl like you doing in a grill eating all alone?”

“Nothing major. Just chilling I guess. Needed to clear my mind off a few things.”

He moved closer. We talked about useless things. We talked about music but mostly our love for English. I found out this job he had would be his first teaching job yet. I told him I wrote a few personal things that were just for me. He said he would want to read them sometime.

“I’d like to know more about you. You’re smart, beautiful, traveled, and have great taste in music.” He said.

“I’d like to more about you too.” Next thing I knew we were making out in the bathroom. He was a really good kisser too. Add that to the list. It started getting heated. Lips, tongue, and teeth were crashing into each other until my phone rang. It was my mom asking me where I was. I told her I would be home soon. I said sorry to the stranger and told him I would see him soon.

The whole week I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I can’t believe I didn’t catch his name or even got his number. That was the most stupid mistake I could ever make.

Today was the first day of school. Junior year was going to be a pain in the ass. My mom came into my room to wake me up and I struggled to wake up. I got dressed, went downstairs to get my water bottle and Starbucks Mocha on-the-go coffee and went out the door. The school was right across from my house so I would just walk. I was walking to school and the cars and buses were rolling in. I saw my group of friends and went to go give them hugs. I hadn’t seen them all summer. It was hard. I found out I had English with three of my best friends. This was going to be trouble for the English teacher.

The warning bell ran and we went to class. As we entered we quickly found seats and went to go sit. The teacher walked in when the final bell rang and wrote his name on the board. I could see the front of his hair being styled perfectly, in like a quiff. I didn’t pay attention to him writing on the board and was more concentrated on doodling. He stated his name. I still didn’t look up.

“Hello, my name is Mr. Malik and oh my god.”

That’s when I looked up. I saw him then. The same person from the bar. The same boy I made out with in the bathroom. He was my new English teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t believe my eyes. He was right there staring at me with the same expression I had on my face, I’m guessing. Everyone else in the class turned around and stared at me too. My friends eyed me. It was horrible.  
‘Mr. Malik’ cleared his throat and repeated once again. “My name is Mr. Malik and I will be you English teacher for this year. I’m new here so I don’t know anything about you. Let’s just do a simple activity where we go around saying our names and our favorite subjects.”  
As everyone started standing up and stating their names it was my turn. “My name is (Y/N) and my favorite subject is English.” Mr. Malik continued to stare. He almost looked angry. I’m not going to lie, it scared me a bit. Then again, it almost got me thinking about how it would feel to have sex with him. Isn’t angry, rough sex the best kind?  
The rest of class was pretty uncomfortable. I kept on thinking about what happened at the bar. The recap images were filling my head. Me sitting on the bathroom counter, legs wrapped around him, feeling his crotch rub against mine, fingers tangling in each others’ hair. Just the those images alone were making me wet. I found myself staring, not at the board, but at his ass. I could care less about what he was writing.  
He was a teacher though. At the end of class he handed out an assignment still not looking at me. As the bell rang, all of us stood up ready to leave. I could feel the wetness in panties more, now that I stood up. Today was going to be a long day.  
I decided that at the end of the day I would go speak to him. I couldn’t stand the fact that he was in this school and was my teacher. The bell rang signaling that school ended. I headed to the locker pod and said bye to all my friends.   
I headed towards his classroom. His door was unlocked but I knocked anyway. I heard him say “come in" so I walked in.   
"Oh, it’s you. You told me you went to (auniversityname)."   
"No, I didn’t. I told you my plans. Look Mr. Malik…" he cut me off before I could finish.   
"Zayn. My name is Zayn."  
"Okay. Look Zayn, nothing has to change. I met you before you were my teacher. Before I was your student." I moved closer. Zayn watched my every step. My hand touched his and he stared at the gesture before looking up to meet my eyes. I leaned in closer. Slowly, I closed the gap between us. Our lips moved together perfectly in sync. He didn’t even try to stop it. He was kissing me back without any hesitation.   
He parted the kiss and I gave him a questioning look. He got up and went to the door, locking it and putting a cover over the window so no one could see us. He came back to me and connected our lips once again. My fingers were starting to tangle in his perfect quiff. His hands were at my waist but soon moved to my ass. “Jump" he growled in my ear. I did as he said, wrapping my legs around his waist. He laid me down on the teacher’s desk. His lips moved from lips down to my jaw line and down to my neck. Nibbling and kissing on the skin. A quiet moan escaped my mouth as he found my sweet spot. He stayed there, kissing and sucking on the skin. He left my sweet spot, definitely leaving a love bite, and went up to my ear. He tugged on my shirt and whispered “how far are we going, (y/n)?"   
I decided I would show him how far. I started getting up and he allowed me to. I pushed him up against the wall and got down on my knees. I unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper down and took off his pants to reveal a growing bulge in his Calvin Klein boxers. I grabbed him through his boxers and started rubbing. A moan escaped his mouth. ‘This is going to be fun’ I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dirty.

I continued to rub him through his boxers. Quiet moans were escaping his mouth. I decided I was going to tease him more. I took off his shirt, revealing some tattoos. I kissed the inside of his heart tattoo and kissed all the way over to his perfect abs. I licked his abs and another moan escaped his mouth. "(Y/N), please stop teasing"  
I smirked. Right as he told me to stop teasing him, the announcer came on the loud speaker. “All students must exit the building at this time."   
"Sorry sir, but I am a student here." I winked at him as he let out a groan.   
"Always teasing me, eh?" Zayn said.   
"That’s not my intention but something seems to always interrupt us. Here is my number, call or text me sometime if you want to set something up." With that being said I left. I walked home, thinking about what could’ve happened just now. Would it be awkward? I could only find out tomorrow.   
I reached home and put my phone to charge. It lit up and I saw I had a new text message from an unknown number. ‘Don’t let what happened make anything awkward between us- Zayn.’ Guess tomorrow wouldn’t be so awkward after all.   
I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I applied minimal make up but spending more time on my outfit. I left for school and met up with my friends. I was excited for English. My friends and I decided to sit at the front of the class. They also thought Zayn was hot and had said a few dirty things about what they would do to him which kind of annoyed me. He wasn’t mine but I’d like to think that he was. Th final bell rang and in walked the sexy teacher. He looked really good today. Hair in a quiff, earrings in, a plaid shirt with some chinos and Nike’s. You could see his wrist and arm tattoos and part of his collar bone tattoo.   
"Good morning class. First, business is for all you to turn in your assignment that was handed out yesterday. It is 50 points so I hope all of you did it."   
Shit. I forgot we had an assignment. “What if we don’t have our assignment, Mr. Malik?"   
He looked at me, trying to hide his smile. “Well, you can turn it tomorrow for full credit. It’ll be excused." The whole class looked me with a confused look. I never forget to do my homework. “What’s the problem,(Y/N), already slacking off? Not like you," this annoying kid in my class said. “I had my mind on other things." “Like what?" “Intelligent things. Things you wouldn’t know anything about." I replied back. The whole class “ohh’d" but I just rolled my eyes.   
"Alright guys, settle down. It’s okay. Turn it in tomorrow, (Y/N)." My first favor. I would have to pay for that later. Class went on and I stared at his ass for most of the time. When he would turn around he would find me looking and a smile would tugged at the side of his lips. Another assignment was handed out and class ended.   
"(Y/N), do you mind staying a little bit. I would like to speak to you about your assignment." Zayn said.   
"Sure sir. What’s up?" I said as I closed and locked the door behind me. I covered the window too, just in case anything else happened. I walked over to his desk.   
"You know, I’m only letting you turn in your assignment late for full credit because I like you."  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. Thank you. I totally forgot about it."   
"Yeah, you were probably distracted after yesterday. What was that anyway?"  
"I honestly don’t know. We have this connection. It just happened. It wasn’t wrong. I like you and well…I’m hoping you do too."  
"I do like you. That’s why I want to know how this is going to work. How are we going go work this out?"  
"We can figure that out later but first how am going to repay you for that favor?"  
"Well, you could finish what you started yesterday."  
"Hmm, I could. I think it went a little something like this…"   
I pushed his chair away and pulled him up. I unbuttoned his plaid shirt. He took it off for me as I was unbuckling his pants. Once his pants were off and he was in nothing but his boxers, I traced my fingers over his abs down to his waistband snapping it in place. He let out a yelp and I told him to make too much noise.   
I rubbed him over his boxers, the bulge growing as I did so. I took off his boxers to reveal his member. I gasped at his size. He was bigger than I thought he would be. I looked up to meet his eyes and he was grinning at me. Pleased with himself I’m guessing.   
I took his length into my hands and started rubbing up and down. He let out a moan and his head started falling back. I blew on the head then licked it. I kept on rubbing him. I licked the shaft and a loud moan escaped his mouth. I licked up and down his length and Zayn kept on letting out moans. I took half of his length in my mouth and he let out a grunt noise. I then took in his whole length and his breath hitched. I started playing with his balls and his breathing was getting ragged. I bobbed my head back and forth, rubbing whatever I couldn’t fit in, and I felt his dick pulsating. He was going to cum soon. I continued to do what I was doing. I pulled out to lick his shaft and play with his balls more before I went back to sucking him off. I hollowed out my cheeks to give him more pleasure.  
"Oh, oh, oh! (Y/N)! I’m going to cum. Keep doing that! Right there! Ahh!"   
He came into my mouth and I swallowed. His breaths were coming out fast. I pulled his boxers and pants back on to let him catch his breath. I stood up and kissed him, letting his tongue slip into my mouth and take control. I pulled away just as the bell rang.   
"(Y/N), that was honestly amazing. So…do you want me to write you a pass?" Zayn said.


	4. Chapter 4

I chuckled at his question. “Yeah, my mom is going to give me shit if she found out I missed a class this early in the school year.”

“No problem.” He sat down to and started writing my pass. “Um…(Y/N), where does this leave us?”

“It’s not later yet. I’ll let you know soon.” I took my pass and headed towards attendance. I was starting to regret what happened. I wanted it to happen but was it right? Was it right to give your teacher a blow job? It didn’t feel wrong in the moment so why was it feeling wrong now? Thank God that it was Friday and I didn’t have to see Zayn tomorrow. It would give me time to think.

I got to the attendance office and went to lunch. I met up with my friends and they started interrogating me. “What took you so long? You missed a whole class period. You didn’t even do the assignment so what was Mr. Malik talking to you about?” (your/bestfriend’s/name) asked. “He was just wondering why I didn’t do it. I guess he figured I was a good student and when I said I enjoyed English he must have been confused. Nothing big.” I replied. Lunch ended and so did school. I decided to go up to my counselor’s office. I might switch out of his class. I got the form for switching out and walked home.

Friday passed by quickly, seeing that I didn’t do anything remotely exciting. Today, I was going to go the movies with a couple of my friends. We were going to see the Avengers again. My best friend, (Friend/Name), was going with her boyfriend and my other friend got asked out by this guy who liked her to go. I was tagging along because my friend who got asked out didn’t like the guy but she didn’t want to miss a chance to her one of her favorite movies again. We were at the theater when I turned around to see none other Zayn. He was wearing a pair of jeans, Nike’s, and a shirt that said ‘Sexy and I know it’ on it. Well, the good part was that he knows he’s sexy. He was with a couple of his friends who were also really good looking. They went in the line and got their tickets. Zayn hadn’t seen me yet which was a good thing.

“Oh my gosh, Mr. Malik is here. With some very good looking friends…” my friend said. I turned around and smiled at her. She was gawking at them. Zayn turned around and saw us. His eyes widened slightly and he turned back to his friends. He must have said something because his friends looked at us and started waving. “Hi Students!” they shouted loudly making Zayn do a face palm. “Hi Mr. Malik’s friends!” my friend shouted back. I started laughing at her and I noticed that Zayn was blushing. “(Y/N), let’s go over to them.”

My friend and I walked over to them. I really didn’t want to but what the hell. We had a small conversation with them but I really wasn’t paying attention. Mine and Zayn’s eyes were locked. My friend was busy talking to this curly haired kid to notice so it wasn’t a big deal. When my best friend arrived with her boyfriend and the other date, we said bye to Zayn and his friends. We went straight to the ticket person and went to our theater. We picked out seats right in the middle and waited for the movie to start. As soon as the lights dimmed I saw a group of young people walk in. I knew that it was Zayn and his friends. I called them over, not caring that anyone gave me a look.

“Hey, what’s up (Y/N)?” Zayn said. “Come sit with us. The rest of the seats are taken.” I replied. He pursed his lips to think about it. One of his friends spoke, “Zayn, just sit the movie is about to start!” Zayn sat down next to me, his hand slightly brushing mine, but he moved it away quickly. The touch ignited a fire in my stomach. I moved my hand closer to his. The theater was dark enough and everyone was paying attention to the movie so my action wouldn’t be noticed. I took his hand in mine and laced my fingers through his. He looked down at me and I smiled at him. I looked back at the screen. Not going to lie, Avengers is my movie. I get excited. I can’t contain my emotions. I knew what was happening since I’ve seen the movie before but I still found myself acting like I didn’t know what would happen. I laughed at all the jokes during the movie and even made a few comments with my friends. “Loki! What is your plan?!" Every time I would laugh or make a comment Zayn would laugh and smile at me. I was a bit of a nerd. 

About half way through the movie I felt myself get a bit cold. Goosebumps were starting to form up and down arms. Zayn noticed this and pulled me closer to him. His body his was keeping me warm. I snuggled closer forgetting where we were.

But then I remembered that we weren’t there alone with just strangers. Our friends were there too. I pulled away from him. I looked to my left to see if anyone of my friends saw. Luckily they didn’t. I looked at Zayn and he looked at me. I couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Was he hurt? I was sending him mixed signals. I wanted to be with him but at the same time I didn’t want to get in trouble. If anyone found out about what happened or saw us together it wouldn’t be good for the both of us. I didn’t want to hurt him but I needed to figure this out. 

For one thing I was sure of: I couldn’t sit in his class room everyday and call him Mr. Malik. On Monday I was going to switch out of his class. I didn’t want him to get fired or have this end badly. No one knew about him and I and it was better to keep it that way before letting it go to far.

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the movie end. Even the credit scenes ended. We were now exiting the theater. I felt Zayn’s eyes on me so I looked at him. He met my eyes for a split second before looking away. We said bye to him and his friends and walked away. I don’t know what I was doing. I felt like such a bitch for treating him like this. 

"I saw you and Mr. Malik get close in the theater. Want to explain to me what really happened between you guys when he called you to stay after with him?" my best friend said to me.

I stared at her wide eyed. This couldn’t be happening. Not when it was ending soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn’s POV

What was I thinking? She’s an underage teenager and my student. Age shouldn’t matter but her being my student makes a really big difference. I could get fired because of this. The movie was awkward yet comfortable at the same time. I was skeptical about sitting next to her but because Louis(my friend) told me to so I did. When my hand brushed hers, it lighted a spark in me. I haven’t felt like this in ages. Not since my last relationship. 

Being with (Y/N) was so easy. I felt myself being happy. I was laughing every time she laughed or smiled when she smiled. I liked her but did she like me? She told me she did but I just couldn’t tell with the signals she was sending me.   
Did I do something? Did I push her into blowing me? But she was the one who made the first move. I want this. I want to be with her but being her teacher is holding us back. If I wasn’t her teacher we could be together. Wait, but I don’t even know if she likes me. 

During the movie I pulled her closer to me because she was cold but she pulled away. Why did she pull away? Was it because we were with other people or because she didn’t want to be close to me? I couldn’t handle it anymore. I needed answers.   
“Are you alright Zayn? You seem kind of out of it. Is everything alright, mate?” Liam my sensible friend asked. “Yeah, everything is fine, Liam. Just tired I guess.” “Does that mean you’re not going to come out with us?” Louis asked me. “No, I will. A drink is exactly what I need.” “Does it have anything to do with that really hot girl who you were getting close to in the theater?” Harry asked. Leave it to him to make a comment like that. “I was not getting close to anybody so can we just leave?” I replied back. They all looked at me. They knew something was up. Damn it. I couldn’t even explain what was happening to somebody else if I didn’t even know myself. I didn’t even want to have this conversation with anybody. 

I’ve known (Y/N) for what one week? Nothing is going on between us. It was a one time thing. It isn’t going to happen again. I won’t let it happen again. I have that much restraint. I’m going to see her on Monday and forget anything that happened. Forget about wanting to get answers. I didn’t need them. She was my student and I was her teacher. That’s the only relationship I should have with her. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Zayn.” Harry whispered to me. Shit. Did I seriously just say all of that out loud? Why is this turning out to be horrible?!

I woke up on Monday and really didn’t want to go to school. Harry kept on bugging me the rest of the weekend. I tried to ignore him but he kept me thinking about the situation. I got ready and got into my car. I was nervous for school, it felt like my first day. Oh no no, the first day of school is when I saw (Y/N) in my class. Ignoring her would be hard but I had to do it.   
I got to school and walked into my classroom. The bell rang and all the students sat down in their seats. 

“Good morning guys. I hope your weekend was good. Pass your assignment to the front of the class and where’s (Y/N)?"  
“Oh, she had some work to do with her counselor. She won’t be in class today," her friend replied. I nodded my head. This class shouldn’t be that bad then. 

*Your POV*

I walked into the counselors office. She was with another student so I had to wait. I fiddle with my back pack and played with my hands. I had to do this. I couldn’t turn back now. "(Y/N), you can come in now. So, what brings you to my office?" “Um, I want to switch out of my English class. Is there any other class available?" “There is but may I know why you want to switch out?" “It’s personal." With that she left it. I got the new form because they made changes to it. I had to get my teacher’s signature. I didn’t want to see him. 

*Zayn’s POV*  
I sat down at my desk. I was reading some papers when I heard a knock at the door. “Come in," I said. I looked up see none other than (Y/N). I paused before I spoke,"you weren’t in class today." “Yeah, I had to take care of something. I’d like to switch out of your class." she bit her lip and looked down. I was taken back. “Look (Y/N), I know what happened between us can make things awkward, but I would still like for you to be in the class. It doesn’t have to be like this."

“Yes, it does. I can’t sit in your class everyday and call you Mr. Malik. I just can’t. It doesn’t feel right. What feels right is for us to be together but that can’t happen. We have to leave this thing between us behind. I’m not going to call you Mr. Malik when I know you differently, Zayn. So, will you sign?"

I stared at the paper in her hand for a minute. I didn’t want to sign it. I wanted her in my class. Fuck, I wanted her.   
“Are you sure about this?" “Yes." she replied. I sighed and took the paper from her hand and signed it. I gave it back to her and looked into her eyes. I saw pain. 

“Thanks, Zayn. Sorry for everything. Bye."  
“Bye, (Y/N)"

*Your POV*  
I walked out of his classroom and I finally let out a breath. I was doing the right thing. I put the paper in my locker and went to my next class. I didn’t tell any of my friends about my decision. They would probably tell me not to do it. My best friend still thought I wasn’t telling her something and me switching out would add on to that. She didn’t need to know. It wasn’t any of her business. Classes rolled on and I wasn’t paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. I walked home and lied down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. My mind was going crazy. I needed to get out. 

I got my house keys and left my house. I walked up the street to the nearest Starbucks. It wasn’t that near but I needed the walk to clear my head. I walked into Starbucks and ordered my coffee. I was taping my nails on the counter. I got my coffee and walked out of the shop. It was raining just my luck. I tried to cover myself but I had nothing to cover myself up in. Cars were rounding the corner and I saw a silver car pass me. I saw the driver and locked eyes with him. A part of me wanted him to stop but another part of me…no I wanted him to stop. I stared as the car drove past me and I just stood there. The car came to a stop which was odd because there wasn’t a sign or light but then the passenger side door opened. I smiled to myself and ran/walked to the car. I got in and shut the door. He turned the air condition off and gave me his jacket. “Thanks," I whispered. He just nodded his head and drove off. The car ride was silent. I didn’t know where he was going and I don’t think he did either. We came off the road to a dead end place. He turned the car off and we just sat there. I looked over at him and he after a while he stared back at me. I bit my lip and moved closer. I stopped in the middle where there was still a lot of distance between us. Zayn moved in so quickly that I didn’t even have time to comprehend what was going on. It took me a couple of seconds to figure what was going on before my lips starting working against his. I moved closer to him and he moved back to the window. I climbed over to his seat, still not breaking the kiss and sat on his lap. 

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and traced the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I granted him permission and our tongues started battling it out. Our lips were crashing against each other. I opened my mouth more to deepen the kiss. While doing so, his tongue won. He was in control. My fingers were starting to tangle in his hair and I pulled him back. I needed to breathe. Both of us were out of breath. Heavy breaths were escaping our mouths as I touched my forehead to his. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He threw his head back and started laughing. “What are we going to do?" he asked playfully. “I’m not quite so sure but we can take things slow." I replied back with a wink.

He nodded his head and I went back over to my seat. He dropped me home and I went inside. I was smiling. After a really long time I was smiling. I didn’t know what I was doing but I was falling hard. I couldn’t stay away from Zayn no matter how hard I tried too. I tried switching out of his class but that didn’t do anything. I can’t last a day without him. I need him in my life. I would find a way to work this out. Nothing would stop me. I wasn’t changing my mind anymore. I was going to be with Zayn.


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn’s POV

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I was excited for school today. I recalled yesterday’s events. My lips on her lips, her sitting on my lap, us smiling and laughing together. I was genuinely happy with her. (Y/N) put a big smile on my face. When she would be sitting in my class, I just wanted to hug her and hold her. I wanted her to be mine. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I did my morning routine and got dressed. What was I going to wear today? I was honestly acting like a little school girl. Once I got my shit together, I left my apartment and took off for school. Being a teacher isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.

I walked into to class and started writing on the board. Students were gathering in and taking their seats. The final bell rang and I turned to face my class. My face fell as I didn’t see one face I really wanted too. “Good morning guys, today we’re just going to be reviewing for your test and” in walked the girl I wanted to see. She put the paper for switching out on my desk and walked to her seat. I took a moment to look at it, even though I knew what it was, just so I could look at her. She looked up and winked at me. I put the paper down and went back to whatever rubbish I was saying. Class ended and as the students were leaving, I pulled (Y/N) aside. Her friend looked at her and gave me a glare. Did she know something?

“I’m glad you decided to stay,” I said with a smile. “Me too but for now I can’t be late to my next class because I’ve already missed it. So…” she gave me a kiss on the cheek, “bye! I’ll talk to you later.” “Bye babe.”

As soon as school let out I was on my way back to my car. There was a little note on my windshield; I picked it up not knowing what it was. It couldn’t be a ticket because I didn’t get one. I opened up the note and read it. ‘Call me please! – (Y/N).’ I smiled to myself before getting in my car. I dialed her number and she picked up immediately. “Finally! What are you doing right now?” “Hello to you too. Um just driving home, why?” “You want to go out for coffee or something? I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to but I just thought maybe we could talk.” I smiled before answering. “I’d love to. Just tell me where to go. I don’t want you to get in trouble. I’ll pick you up in a little, love.” “Alright, babe. See you soon.” With that the phone call ended. I drove quickly back to my apartment to drop of my teacher’s bag and drove to (Y/N)’s house. I wasn’t sure if I should go to her house or not so I parked a little bit farther down the street. I sent her a quick text letting her know where I was. She came outside and got in my car.

“Hello there beautiful.” I greeted her. “Zayn, you can only say that to yourself when you look in the mirror.” I chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips met mine and it sent sparks everyone. No matter how cheesy that sounds. I broke the kiss and she pouted. I laughed at her expression. She looked so cute. “Where to, miss?” 

Your POV

I giggled at his question. “Um, just take a right and go straight. I’ll let you know from there.” He did what I said. I turned on the radio and turned it up. Zayn reached for my hand and linked our fingers together. I smiled at the gesture. It was so easy being with him. “Where exactly are we going?” Zayn asked. “I know a quiet place. We’ll get there soon.” He nodded his head and started humming the tune of the radio. After a couple of seconds of humming, he started singing. I looked at him with my mouth wide open. He was really good.

“Don’t you know it’s not nice to stare?” Zayn said to me. I laughed at him. “Is it also wrong to admire?” I questioned him. He looked over at me with a twinkle in his eye. “Take a left and stop,” I instructed him. He did as I asked. He turned the car off and looked around. It was a clear park that nobody really came too. It was far from the town. “What is this?” he asked. “It’s a clear park my friends I used to come to when we were younger. No one comes here anymore so we can talk without getting caught. Plus, it’s serene.” I responded. I got out the car and walked up to my favorite spot under a big tree. Zayn caught up with me. I sat down and pulled him down with me.

We didn’t talk for a few minutes. We just sat there, looking around. Finally, Zayn took my hand. "(Y/N), I really like you. I don’t want this to end. We get on really well and it’s easy for me to be around you. And I know sneaking around can suck but I know we can make it work. I know you want this and I want it too,” Zayn said. He let out a breath that he kept in. I was smiling like an idiot at him. He looked up to meet my eyes. “What are you thinking?” he asked shyly.

“You said exactly what I was thinking. It’s good to know that we’re on the same page. And if both of us want to make this work, then it will. We just have to faith,” I replied with a smile on my face. Zayn smiled back and leaned it. I met him half way and our lips connected. His hands moved to my waist and I put my hands on either side of his face. We were both smiling in the kiss. I wasn’t lustful but it was passionate.

We just laid there under the tree for what seemed like a short time. We talked about stupid stuff. It turned out that we had a lot in common. We connected a lot more. The sun was starting to set and we decided to leave. During the car ride home, Zayn told me about his family and friends. Some of his friends came with him and his other friend was going to arrive this weekend. They have a massive condo that they all share. He told a few funny stories and I couldn’t stop laughing. He dropped me at the same place he picked me up from, a few houses down from mine. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to kiss him. We kissed for a few more moments before my phone started to ring. I groaned and pulled away. Zayn started chuckling. “I wonder who’s calling…” I said before answering. “Hi mom, yeah I’m like right outside. Yeah, I’ll hurry. Well of course he’s hungry, he’s a fatass. Yeah, I know mom. Mom, Mom, I got it. Bye-bye now!” I laughed at my conversation with my mom. My mom and I were best friends. I turned back to face Zayn. “I’m guessing you and your mom have a good relationship,” he said with a smile. “We do. I tell her everything. Well mostly everything,” I replied back.

“That’s good…”his voice trailing off at the end as he was leaning in. I smiled as his lips met mine once again. It wasn’t a lengthy kiss but it wasn’t a quick one either. “(Y/N), what are you doing on Friday?” “Nothing that I know of, why?” “Well, would you like to go on a date with me? You know, it could be our first official date.” “Of course, Zayn.” I gave him a quick peck and left. He rolled down the window and yelled, “Don’t forget to do your homework!” I laughed as a turned around to wave at him. He winked at me and drove off. I walked up to my house smiling. As I opened the door and closed it behind me, I was smiling. I couldn’t stop smiling. I was so happy. My heart was beating so fast and I was excited. I felt like my heart was about to explode. My thoughts were then disturbed by my brother calling me for me dinner, “Will you hurry up (Y/N)?!” I laughed and went into the kitchen. “Seems like you had a good day, hun,” my mom said to me. “It was amazing.”

She smiled at me and we started dinner. After dinner, I helped clean up with my mom. “So, what happened during your day that was so amazing?” “Happy hour at Starbucks. Always a pleasure,” I replied. She laughed at me. “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.” I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and went upstairs. I looked at my desk and I really did have a lot of homework. I decided to start it and actually try. I didn’t want to slack off on my junior year. After I finished all my homework, I decided to go on something I haven’t in a while: Facebook. I opened it up and the first thing I see on my newsfeed is girls talking about our very own English teacher. “If I don’t pass the English test tomorrow, I hope I can retake it somehow ;)” This bitch.

I read all the comments and they really annoyed me. I really wanted to comment and say something but I didn’t. A thought came in my head. I searched for Zayn’s Facebook. I didn’t know if he had one but it was worth a shot. I looked up ‘Zayn Malik’ and the first person was Mr. Malik himself. I clicked on the profile and stared at his picture. He was with a group of his friends with fake mustaches. He looked really cute.

After having a few laughs from his pictures, I decided I had enough of being a creeper. I logged out of Facebook and prepared my night for tumblr and trying to study for an English test. Every time I opened my English binder, I would start smiling. I couldn’t help it. If I could barely concentrate during class, how on earth was I going to concentrate now?

I decided that I would study for the test. I couldn’t keep taking favors from Zayn. I liked English. English was an easy subject. I studied hard until I got bored and went back on tumblr. After a few hours, I felt myself getting tired and turned off my lap top. I got ready for bed but before I actually went to bed, I sent a goodnight text to Zayn. “Goodnight Zayn! See you tomorrow(: xx” “Goodnight babe! Sweet dreams :) xx” I smiled to myself before putting my phone on silent. I felt like my cheeks were going to be sore from all the smiling I did today. I knew I would be smiling a lot more. I got in bed and dozed straight off. My lost thought was: I’m falling hard.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up excited. I was excited to get to school and see Zayn. It was warmer today so I decided to wear something nice. (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=51667679 ). I got downstairs and took some breakfast to go. I walked outside, taking my time to get to school. Once I got to school, I went straight to my locker. I was putting my books away when my best friend showed up. “You look so cute today! What’s the occasion?” she asked. “What? A girl can’t make an effort once in a while?” I replied back, laughing a little bit. She laughed too, “Yeah, but when you have a hot teacher who stares at you almost every class, it’s different.” I stopped in my tracks. I looked at her with a shocked expression and raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh, I was just joking (Y/N)! Lighten up a bit!” she said shaking her head a bit.

I shook my head too and laughed a little till we reached the classroom. To my surprise, Zayn was there before all the students. I walked in and sat down at my seat. Zayn looked up and smiled lightly, not wanting to get noticed. The bell rang and he gets up to address the rest of the class. “Okay guys, as you know we have a test today. So clear your desks off and get out a pencil or pen.” The whole class did as he said. He passed out the tests by vertical rows. Since I was at the head of the row, he handed me a stack, slightly brushing his hand on mine. I took the tests with a smile on my face. He moved onto the next row and my best friend was batting her eyelashes at her. Zayn smirked and turned to walk back to his desk. I looked at my friend and giggled at her. She just shrugged. “(Y/N), can you pass the tests please!” a girl in my class said. “Yeah, hold up,” I replied back, “calm your tits.” I handed her the tests and turned back around. I could see Zayn out of the corner of my eye shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Students were getting up to turn in their tests and I did the same. I went up to hand him my test. He looked up at me and smiled. “Thanks (Y/N). How do you think it went?” “I think it went well, Mr.Malik. It was actually pretty easy,” I said matter of factly. “I’m glad you thought so. Oh and by the way,” he said leaning in and whispering to me, I leaned in too so I could hear him better, “you look really nice today.” I leaned back out, blushing slightly. I bit my lip and nodded my head while walking back to my desk. He flashed his breath taking smile at me. We had to stay quiet for the rest of the class because people were still taking the test. I took out my notebook and started doodling. I started drawing random things that popped into my head until the bell rang. I got my things together and got out of my seat. “Alright guys, I’ll have your scores by this afternoon!” Zayn said as students were walking out of the classroom. My friend had to go somewhere so she left earlier telling me that she would see me at lunch.

The classroom was empty and I walked over to Zayn. He was facing me in his chair. Once I reached him, he put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. “You ready for Friday?” he said to me. I ruffled my hair a little bit before answering him, “I’m excited. I have no clue what we’re doing, but I am excited.” “I’m glad to hear that. You’re in for a treat,” he said to me with a smile. I had 3 minutes to get to class but I had to stop by my locker first so I had to leave Zayn. “I got to get to class before the bell rings, but,” I said leaning in to give him a quick kiss (http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lkf2sy3Ren1qb7zb6o1_500.gif), “I’ll see you later.” He nodded his head and gave me a wink. I turned around giggling and walked out of the classroom. I had to compose myself otherwise I would get strange looks from people I don’t even know. I got my books and went to my next class that just didn’t want to end. Lunch was the same as usual. Talking about nonsense things with my friends and cracking jokes. Lunch ended and it was time for the last class of the day: English again. I always thought my school had a weird system but in this case, it worked out perfectly. I walked into class early because I had nothing else to do. Zayn was on the phone with somebody. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. I do eat. I’m fine. Honestly Mum I’m fine! I will take care of myself. Yeah, got it. I know. I love you too Mum. Miss you. Bye.” He hung up the phone and saw me standing in the door way with a big smile my face like an idiot. “And what are you smiling at?” “That was really cute.” “Oh hush. Anyway, good test score. You only missed 2.” “Really?!” I walked over to his desk and sat on his lap.

I looked at all the pictures on his desk and laughed at the picture I saw on his Facebook. “You’re really beautiful when you laugh and smile. Promise me you’ll never stop,” Zayn said out of the blue. I turned to look into his deep chocolate noticing the green in them. “I promise Zayn.” He leaned in and kissed for some time before he decided to let me go. “Can’t get caught now, can we?” he said to me. “No sir!” I said before leaning to give him one last peck until I heard someone say, “You already did get caught.” I turned to look at who it was. Oh no.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty towards the end!

I sat there for a couple of seconds. I was shocked. I snapped out of and got off Zayn. He got up and straightened out his shirt. I didn’t know what to do so I just looked back at her. “How could you not tell me (Y/N)? Whenever I asked you about what was going on you never mentioned this,” my best friend asked me. I tried to tell her but I genuinely couldn’t. I didn’t want to hurt her. “Look, (Name), I tried. It’s not an easy thing to tell. What did you want me to do? Come up to you and go ‘Oh, (Name), in other news me and Mr. Malik otherwise known as Zayn to me are kind of seeing each other.’ It just doesn’t happen!” “We tell each other everything. No matter what it is, we said it. We didn’t keep secrets from each other. I knew something was going on but I didn’t know this was it. If I didn’t catch you (Y/N), would you have ever told me?” she questioned. I didn’t know the answer. I wanted to say yes but at the same time I didn’t know if that’s what I wanted.

As soon as I was about to answer, the bell rang, signaling students to head to class. “Erm, ladies, this still is school, so erm, could…you like not talk about this here? (Name), we didn’t want people finding out. I can get fired for this and (Y/N) can get in some serious trouble as well. We didn’t want this happening so we kept it a secret. But for now, please just take a seat and try to act like nothing happened?” Zayn asked us. We both nodded. We went to go sit in our seats and other students were walking in. The final bell ran and Zayn started class up again. “Well guys, I have your test scores. I’m very pleased with them so next class we can just chill out and not worry about anything.” The class cheered and Zayn started handing tests back. He gave me mine without even looking at me. I tried not to get a confused look on my face but I couldn’t help but think why he was acting strange now. I turned to look at my best friend who was also looking away. But she had a reason to, I broke her trust. Zayn didn’t have a reason. At least I didn’t know what it was.

The rest of class he ignored my gaze. He just went on talking about useless shit. I wasn’t paying attention. By this time, I just needed someone to talk too. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to (Name). I explained everything to her hoping she would understand. I passed it to her and she read it. She read it a couple of times to fully understand. She wrote back that she understands and that we were cool again. Our fights never last that long no matter how big they are. That’s the best part about having a friend for that long. She also mentioned that she would try to stop ‘checking out my man’. This made me laugh out loud. Everyone turned to look at me. (Name) had a huge smile on her face as she tried to hide her laugh. Zayn raised an eyebrow at us and finally spoke to me, “is there something you would like to share with us, (Y/N)?” I looked at him with a funny expression. “I don’t think you would like me to share what we were talking about, Mr. Malik,” I said back putting emphasis on the Mr. Malik part. He just looked at me, sighed, and went back to whatever he was doing.

I looked back at my best friend, who had her head down in between her arms. Her shoulders were moving indicating that she was indeed silently laughed. I reached over and smacked her on the back. She got up and mouthed an ‘Ow’ to me. I just shrugged and thought of something I could do. I couldn’t stay after without reason so I would need to come up with one. I did well on the test so that couldn’t be a reason. I looked to my left and saw a boy with a straw. I threw a piece of paper at him, asking for it. He shrugged and handed it over. My best friend gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. I took out another piece of paper and started making spit balls. I aimed for Zayn, missing the first time. I frowned and everyone in my class let out a small chuckle to which Zayn turned around for and questioned.

When he turned back around I went for it again and made it. I hit him right in the butt. Nice. He turned around, a hand on his ass, “Who did that?!” he questioned. Nobody said anything. Good class. I did that throughout the remainder of the class which was only 2 minutes. At the last second, Zayn turned around and I hit him right in the head. He scrunched up his face with the hit and the whole class started laughing. Zayn’s expression was mad but his eyes were telling me he wanted to laugh. “Miss. (Y/L/N), you’ll be joining me after class today for detention. So don’t go anywhere.” He said to me. The class looked at me but got up and left as soon as the bell rang. (Name) left to eyeing me down and I just winked at her. She smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Zayn walked over to the door, locking it and covering the window as well. “(Y/N) what were you doing?! I am your teacher so during class time I expect you to be my student. And a good student for that.”

I looked at him, biting my lip in the process. He was being really strange. If I did that before he wouldn’t have cared so I don’t know why he was now. “What happened? You’re being really strange now. What changed?” I questioned him, getting up and walking closer. “We got caught (Y/N)! That could happen again! (Name) said she knew something was going on between us! If she knew then anybody else could know too. We can’t risk it. I have to treat you like a student sometimes. We can’t let anybody else know anything. They can’t suspect a thing. If they do, then it could be a big problem.” I stood there nodding my head. His Bradford accent was really coming out when he was talking. It was a major turn on.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close. “I’m sorry but you understand why I have to do this right?” “Yeah, I get it. We have to be extra careful.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers were stroking the back of his hair and he put his head in the crook of my neck. It was the sweetest hug in the world. “But since I was a bad girl during class, and I am in detention, don’t you think I should be punished?” I whispered in his ear. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. “I think you should be punished. You were being naughty.” Zayn said pushing back towards the desks. I sat on one and kissed Zayn passionately. The kiss became rougher by the second. His tongue slipped out, wanting access. I let him in, and we battled for dominance. He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor. He did the same with my bra while his lips moved to my neck. He found my sweet spot and starting working his magic there as both his hands massaged my breasts. A moan escaped my mouth and I slid one hand down to his bulge. It was getting bigger and bigger as I continued to rub him through his jeans. He moaned against my neck, turning me more and making me wetter.

“(Y/N), get ready for this.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Your POV

I giggled at his question. “Um, just take a right and go straight. I’ll let you know from there.” He did what I said. I turned on the radio and turned it up. Zayn reached for my hand and linked our fingers together. I smiled at the gesture. It was so easy being with him. “Where exactly are we going?” Zayn asked. “I know a quiet place. We’ll get there soon.” He nodded his head and started humming the tune of the radio. After a couple of seconds of humming, he started singing. I looked at him with my mouth wide open. He was really good.

“Don’t you know it’s not nice to stare?” Zayn said to me. I laughed at him. “Is it also wrong to admire?” I questioned him. He looked over at me with a twinkle in his eye. “Take a left and stop,” I instructed him. He did as I asked. He turned the car off and looked around. It was a clear park that nobody really came too. It was far from the town. “What is this?” he asked. “It’s a clear park my friends I used to come to when we were younger. No one comes here anymore so we can talk without getting caught. Plus, it’s serene.” I responded. I got out the car and walked up to my favorite spot under a big tree. Zayn caught up with me. I sat down and pulled him down with me.

We didn’t talk for a few minutes. We just sat there, looking around. Finally, Zayn took my hand. “(Y/N), I really like you. I don’t want this to end. We get on really well and it’s easy for me to be around you. And I know sneaking around can suck but I know we can make it work. I know you want this and I want it too,” Zayn said. He let out a breath that he kept in. I was smiling like an idiot at him. He looked up to meet my eyes. “What are you thinking?” he asked shyly.

“You said exactly what I was thinking. It’s good to know that we’re on the same page. And if both of us want to make this work, then it will. We just have to faith,” I replied with a smile on my face. Zayn smiled back and leaned it. I met him half way and our lips connected. His hands moved to my waist and I put my hands on either side of his face. We were both smiling in the kiss. I wasn’t lustful but it was passionate.

We just laid there under the tree for what seemed like a short time. We talked about stupid stuff. It turned out that we had a lot in common. We connected a lot more. The sun was starting to set and we decided to leave. During the car ride home, Zayn told me about his family and friends. Some of his friends came with him and his other friend was going to arrive this weekend. They have a massive condo that they all share. He told a few funny stories and I couldn’t stop laughing. He dropped me at the same place he picked me up from, a few houses down from mine. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to kiss him. We kissed for a few more moments before my phone started to ring. I groaned and pulled away. Zayn started chuckling. “I wonder who’s calling…” I said before answering. “Hi mom, yeah I’m like right outside. Yeah, I’ll hurry. Well of course he’s hungry, he’s a fatass. Yeah, I know mom. Mom, Mom, I got it. Bye-bye now!” I laughed at my conversation with my mom. My mom and I were best friends. I turned back to face Zayn. “I’m guessing you and your mom have a good relationship,” he said with a smile. “We do. I tell her everything. Well mostly everything,” I replied back.

“That’s good…”his voice trailing off at the end as he was leaning in. I smiled as his lips met mine once again. It wasn’t a lengthy kiss but it wasn’t a quick one either. “(Y/N), what are you doing on Friday?” “Nothing that I know of, why?” “Well, would you like to go on a date with me? You know, it could be our first official date.” “Of course, Zayn.” I gave him a quick peck and left. He rolled down the window and yelled, “Don’t forget to do your homework!” I laughed as a turned around to wave at him. He winked at me and drove off. I walked up to my house smiling. As I opened the door and closed it behind me, I was smiling. I couldn’t stop smiling. I was so happy. My heart was beating so fast and I was excited. I felt like my heart was about to explode. My thoughts were then disturbed by my brother calling me for me dinner, “Will you hurry up (Y/N)?!” I laughed and went into the kitchen. “Seems like you had a good day, hun,” my mom said to me. “It was amazing.”

She smiled at me and we started dinner. After dinner, I helped clean up with my mom. “So, what happened during your day that was so amazing?” “Happy hour at Starbucks. Always a pleasure,” I replied. She laughed at me. “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.” I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and went upstairs. I looked at my desk and I really did have a lot of homework. I decided to start it and actually try. I didn’t want to slack off on my junior year. After I finished all my homework, I decided to go on something I haven’t in a while: Facebook. I opened it up and the first thing I see on my newsfeed is girls talking about our very own English teacher. “If I don’t pass the English test tomorrow, I hope I can retake it somehow ;)” This bitch.

I read all the comments and they really annoyed me. I really wanted to comment and say something but I didn’t. A thought came in my head. I searched for Zayn’s Facebook. I didn’t know if he had one but it was worth a shot. I looked up ‘Zayn Malik’ and the first person was Mr. Malik himself. I clicked on the profile and stared at his picture. He was with a group of his friends with fake mustaches. (http://data.whicdn.com/images/16478242/tumblr_lt9wsk3daG1qcf309o1_500_large.jpg). He looked really cute.

After having a few laughs from his pictures, I decided I had enough of being a creeper. I logged out of Facebook and prepared my night for tumblr and trying to study for an English test. Every time I opened my English binder, I would start smiling. I couldn’t help it. If I could barely concentrate during class, how on earth was I going to concentrate now?

I decided that I would study for the test. I couldn’t keep taking favors from Zayn. I liked English. English was an easy subject. I studied hard until I got bored and went back on tumblr. After a few hours, I felt myself getting tired and turned off my lap top. I got ready for bed but before I actually went to bed, I sent a goodnight text to Zayn. “Goodnight Zayn! See you tomorrow(: xx” “Goodnight babe! Sweet dreams :) xx” I smiled to myself before putting my phone on silent. I felt like my cheeks were going to be sore from all the smiling I did today. I knew I would be smiling a lot more. I got in bed and dozed straight off. My lost thought was: I’m falling hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up excited. I was excited to get to school and see Zayn. It was warmer today so I decided to wear something nice. (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=51667679 ). I got downstairs and took some breakfast to go. I walked outside, taking my time to get to school. Once I got to school, I went straight to my locker. I was putting my books away when my best friend showed up. “You look so cute today! What’s the occasion?” she asked. “What? A girl can’t make an effort once in a while?” I replied back, laughing a little bit. She laughed too, “Yeah, but when you have a hot teacher who stares at you almost every class, it’s different.” I stopped in my tracks. I looked at her with a shocked expression and raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh, I was just joking (Y/N)! Lighten up a bit!” she said shaking her head a bit.

I shook my head too and laughed a little till we reached the classroom. To my surprise, Zayn was there before all the students. I walked in and sat down at my seat. Zayn looked up and smiled lightly, not wanting to get noticed. The bell rang and he gets up to address the rest of the class. “Okay guys, as you know we have a test today. So clear your desks off and get out a pencil or pen.” The whole class did as he said. He passed out the tests by vertical rows. Since I was at the head of the row, he handed me a stack, slightly brushing his hand on mine. I took the tests with a smile on my face. He moved onto the next row and my best friend was batting her eyelashes at her. Zayn smirked and turned to walk back to his desk. I looked at my friend and giggled at her. She just shrugged. “(Y/N), can you pass the tests please!” a girl in my class said. “Yeah, hold up,” I replied back, “calm your tits.” I handed her the tests and turned back around. I could see Zayn out of the corner of my eye shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Students were getting up to turn in their tests and I did the same. I went up to hand him my test. He looked up at me and smiled. “Thanks (Y/N). How do you think it went?” “I think it went well, Mr.Malik. It was actually pretty easy,” I said matter of factly. “I’m glad you thought so. Oh and by the way,” he said leaning in and whispering to me, I leaned in too so I could hear him better, “you look really nice today.” I leaned back out, blushing slightly. I bit my lip and nodded my head while walking back to my desk. He flashed his breath taking smile at me. We had to stay quiet for the rest of the class because people were still taking the test. I took out my notebook and started doodling. I started drawing random things that popped into my head until the bell rang. I got my things together and got out of my seat. “Alright guys, I’ll have your scores by this afternoon!” Zayn said as students were walking out of the classroom. My friend had to go somewhere so she left earlier telling me that she would see me at lunch.

The classroom was empty and I walked over to Zayn. He was facing me in his chair. Once I reached him, he put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. “You ready for Friday?” he said to me. I ruffled my hair a little bit before answering him, “I’m excited. I have no clue what we’re doing, but I am excited.” “I’m glad to hear that. You’re in for a treat,” he said to me with a smile. I had 3 minutes to get to class but I had to stop by my locker first so I had to leave Zayn. “I got to get to class before the bell rings, but,” I said leaning in to give him a quick kiss (http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lkf2sy3Ren1qb7zb6o1_500.gif), “I’ll see you later.” He nodded his head and gave me a wink. I turned around giggling and walked out of the classroom. I had to compose myself otherwise I would get strange looks from people I don’t even know. I got my books and went to my next class that just didn’t want to end. Lunch was the same as usual. Talking about nonsense things with my friends and cracking jokes. Lunch ended and it was time for the last class of the day: English again. I always thought my school had a weird system but in this case, it worked out perfectly. I walked into class early because I had nothing else to do. Zayn was on the phone with somebody. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. I do eat. I’m fine. Honestly Mum I’m fine! I will take care of myself. Yeah, got it. I know. I love you too Mum. Miss you. Bye.” He hung up the phone and saw me standing in the door way with a big smile my face like an idiot. “And what are you smiling at?” “That was really cute.” “Oh hush. Anyway, good test score. You only missed 2.” “Really?!” I walked over to his desk and sat on his lap.

I looked at all the pictures on his desk and laughed at the picture I saw on his Facebook. “You’re really beautiful when you laugh and smile. Promise me you’ll never stop,” Zayn said out of the blue. I turned to look into his deep chocolate noticing the green in them. “I promise Zayn.” He leaned in and kissed for some time before he decided to let me go. “Can’t get caught now, can we?” he said to me. “No sir!” I said before leaning to give him one last peck until I heard someone say, “You already did get caught.” I turned to look at who it was. Oh no.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I sat there for a couple of seconds. I was shocked. I snapped out of and got off Zayn. He got up and straightened out his shirt. I didn’t know what to do so I just looked back at her. “How could you not tell me (Y/N)? Whenever I asked you about what was going on you never mentioned this,” my best friend asked me. I tried to tell her but I genuinely couldn’t. I didn’t want to hurt her. “Look, (Name), I tried. It’s not an easy thing to tell. What did you want me to do? Come up to you and go ‘Oh, (Name), in other news me and Mr. Malik otherwise known as Zayn to me are kind of seeing each other.’ It just doesn’t happen!” “We tell each other everything. No matter what it is, we said it. We didn’t keep secrets from each other. I knew something was going on but I didn’t know this was it. If I didn’t catch you (Y/N), would you have ever told me?” she questioned. I didn’t know the answer. I wanted to say yes but at the same time I didn’t know if that’s what I wanted.

As soon as I was about to answer, the bell rang, signaling students to head to class. “Erm, ladies, this still is school, so erm, could…you like not talk about this here? (Name), we didn’t want people finding out. I can get fired for this and (Y/N) can get in some serious trouble as well. We didn’t want this happening so we kept it a secret. But for now, please just take a seat and try to act like nothing happened?” Zayn asked us. We both nodded. We went to go sit in our seats and other students were walking in. The final bell ran and Zayn started class up again. “Well guys, I have your test scores. I’m very pleased with them so next class we can just chill out and not worry about anything.” The class cheered and Zayn started handing tests back. He gave me mine without even looking at me. I tried not to get a confused look on my face but I couldn’t help but think why he was acting strange now. I turned to look at my best friend who was also looking away. But she had a reason to, I broke her trust. Zayn didn’t have a reason. At least I didn’t know what it was.

The rest of class he ignored my gaze. He just went on talking about useless shit. I wasn’t paying attention. By this time, I just needed someone to talk too. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to (Name). I explained everything to her hoping she would understand. I passed it to her and she read it. She read it a couple of times to fully understand. She wrote back that she understands and that we were cool again. Our fights never last that long no matter how big they are. That’s the best part about having a friend for that long. She also mentioned that she would try to stop ‘checking out my man’. This made me laugh out loud. http://caadylyn.tumblr.com/post/18585426873/harry-having-an-outburst-of-laughter. Everyone turned to look at me. (Name) had a huge smile on her face as she tried to hide her laugh. Zayn raised an eyebrow at us and finally spoke to me, “is there something you would like to share with us, (Y/N)?” I looked at him with a funny expression. “I don’t think you would like me to share what we were talking about, Mr. Malik,” I said back putting emphasis on the Mr. Malik part. He just looked at me, sighed, and went back to whatever he was doing.

I looked back at my best friend, who had her head down in between her arms. Her shoulders were moving indicating that she was indeed silently laughed. I reached over and smacked her on the back. She got up and mouthed an ‘Ow’ to me. I just shrugged and thought of something I could do. I couldn’t stay after without reason so I would need to come up with one. I did well on the test so that couldn’t be a reason. I looked to my left and saw a boy with a straw. I threw a piece of paper at him, asking for it. He shrugged and handed it over. My best friend gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. I took out another piece of paper and started making spit balls. I aimed for Zayn, missing the first time. I frowned and everyone in my class let out a small chuckle to which Zayn turned around for and questioned.

When he turned back around I went for it again and made it. I hit him right in the butt. Nice. He turned around, a hand on his ass, “Who did that?!” he questioned. Nobody said anything. Good class. I did that throughout the remainder of the class which was only 2 minutes. At the last second, Zayn turned around and I hit him right in the head. He scrunched up his face with the hit and the whole class started laughing. Zayn’s expression was mad but his eyes were telling me he wanted to laugh. “Miss. (Y/L/N), you’ll be joining me after class today for detention. So don’t go anywhere.” He said to me. The class looked at me but got up and left as soon as the bell rang. (Name) left to eyeing me down and I just winked at her. She smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Zayn walked over to the door, locking it and covering the window as well. “(Y/N) what were you doing?! I am your teacher so during class time I expect you to be my student. And a good student for that.”

I looked at him, biting my lip in the process. He was being really strange. If I did that before he wouldn’t have cared so I don’t know why he was now. “What happened? You’re being really strange now. What changed?” I questioned him, getting up and walking closer. “We got caught (Y/N)! That could happen again! (Name) said she knew something was going on between us! If she knew then anybody else could know too. We can’t risk it. I have to treat you like a student sometimes. We can’t let anybody else know anything. They can’t suspect a thing. If they do, then it could be a big problem.” I stood there nodding my head. His Bradford accent was really coming out when he was talking. It was a major turn on.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close. “I’m sorry but you understand why I have to do this right?” “Yeah, I get it. We have to be extra careful.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers were stroking the back of his hair and he put his head in the crook of my neck. It was the sweetest hug in the world. “But since I was a bad girl during class, and I am in detention, don’t you think I should be punished?” I whispered in his ear. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. “I think you should be punished. You were being naughty.” Zayn said pushing back towards the desks. I sat on one and kissed Zayn passionately. The kiss became rougher by the second. His tongue slipped out, wanting access. I let him in, and we battled for dominance. He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor. He did the same with my bra while his lips moved to my neck. He found my sweet spot and starting working his magic there as both his hands massaged my breasts. A moan escaped my mouth and I slid one hand down to his bulge. It was getting bigger and bigger as I continued to rub him through his jeans. He moaned against my neck, turning me more and making me wetter.

“(Y/N), get ready for this.”


End file.
